Konoha's slutty kunoichi
by Niko Niko Ni01
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki has survived the nine-tails' attack and raised her son alone for 17 years. She misses Minato, her husband, and living without sex for 17 years made her horny. This is her sexual adventures in Konoha as she's slowly losing herself and becoming a whore. Slut!Kushina Mindbreak! KushinaxMultiple Incest Smut Story also available on adult-fanfiction
1. Kakashi

Kushina Uzumaki sighed as she finished washing the plates, and now she was wondering again what to do. Her 17 years old son defeated one of the greatest threats that Konoha ever faced and became its hero. The village was at peace for now… and yet… she was unsatisfied. She missed her husband, Minato, dearly and couldn't shake off the feeling that she needed someone to hold her in their arms again. And for some other things…

She looked around; Naruto was out, so that meant she was alone. She let go of the cleaned plates and went up the stairs right into her room. She made sure to lock herself in case her son came back home sooner than expected.

She sat on her bed and took off her panties, throwing them on the side. She laid on her back and lifted her dress before gently running her fingers across her pussy. She moaned a little, then inserted them inside, fingering herself. She used three fingers at once, but even then, she didn't feel the pleasure she wanted. As she started using four fingers; she moaned louder and could feel her body heating up. However, after a few minutes, she stopped. She was heavily breathing, but didn't cum even once.

She did so many times in the last 15 years and it quickly grew into something bland. It wasn't enough and she already knew what she needed.

"I can't do this to Minato… but if there's no love in what I'd be doing… it's not wrong, right?" She whispered to herself before sighing and covering her eyes with her hands.

No, it was wrong, she still loved Minato. It would be a betrayal to his memory. Then again, she already heard of people doing it just for the pleasure, where no love was involved. She could find a man close enough to her, one she could trust. Besides, she needed it.

"I can't believe I am going to do this." She muttered before standing up and taking her panties.

Kakashi put his book away in his saddlebag when he looked at the time. He had to go on a mission today and for once, he wasn't going to be late. The jonin was ready to go out the window when he heard someone knock at his door. He sighed before opening it and seeing with surprise, Kushina Uzumaki, his sensei's wife.

"Kushina-sama? What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked, it was unusual to see her visiting him at his home. Most of the time, it was outside.

"Well… I was looking for you. Can I come in?" She asked, uncertain. Kakashi blinked and let her in.

"Of course. Is there a problem?"

Kushina hesitated for a few seconds, then threw herself at Kakashi, putting her arms around his neck. He stumbled back; a bit surprised.

"You may help for something." Kushina said while breathing heavily.

"Is something wrong, Kushina-sama?" Kakashi didn't know what to say; what could be bothering her. He blushed when she held him tighter and when he felt her breasts pressed against him.

"I saw how you read those books everywhere you go. I wouldn't have been able to tell, when you were only a boy. But you became naughty over time." She whispered in his ear before lowering her right hand to his pants, caressing where his dick was.

"W-What are you doing?!" He exclaimed loudly, even though he already understood where she was going. "What about sensei? Y-You can't do that. Let go, Kushina-sama."

"We'll just enjoy ourselves. You're already hard. I bet you always wanted to be in a situation similar to those in the books you read." Kushina answered before crouching down and quickly lowering Kakashi's pants, then his underpants, releasing his 7 inches cock. "It's big, Kakashi-kun. Maybe a good handjob for starter will convince you to sleep with me." Kushina said before grabbing his dick and stroking it.

Kakashi let out a moan of surprise when he felt Kushina's soft hand on his cock. He couldn't deny that it felt good, and Kushina was a beautiful woman, but it was still wrong.

"How do you like my handjob, Kakashi-kun?" Kushina asked as she stroked harder and faster, waiting impatiently for semen to come out.

"Stop, you've gone too… far." Kakashi grunted, Kushina was too good at this; he already felt it coming. "I'm gonna cum!" The jonin exclaimed as semen burst out of his penis. He couldn't believe he came on sensei's wife's face.

"There is so much." Kushina said with a slutty smile. She had cum even in her hair, but she quickly wiped off some on her face. "But I can see you're not completely satisfied." She smirked when she noticed that Kakashi's throbbing dick was still hard.

"I… We stop this now! I don't know how I ended up like this, but we can't continue. We'll both regret it." Kakashi yelled, ready to put back his pants; besides, he was going to be late for his mission, he'll just go out of his house and forget about all of this.

"You couldn't resist because I pleased you. Come on, Kakashi-kun, I know you loved that. I see your balls are still full and it's been 17 years since I last sucked a cock." Kushina simply answered before licking and then sucking Kakashi's balls.

The jonin didn't know how to feel anymore: on one side, it was his sensei's wife, and a woman older than him, that he remembered being close to when he was still a kid. On the other side, he could feel her warm tongue sucking his balls. He had sex before, but the readhead was special; she what were the best places and he never felt anything similar to her tongue. He wanted more and more for her to suck his dick and he felt ashamed of it.

After a while, Kushina stopped with his balls and even swallowed a hair off of it. The moment she waited for has arrived and she started licking the tip of Kakashi's dick. She internally smiled when she heard him moan. Then, she suddenly put the whole cock in her mouth, feeling it hit the back of her throat. And she loved it! It was hot and she could feel the smell of the cum that was still on her face earlier. She knew it was wrong, but she has waited too long for something like this. She started imagining how she'd feel when Kakashi's cock will be hitting the insides of her pussy. She could feel fingering herself wouldn't be enough ever again.

Growing desperate to taste some of Minato's student's cum, she sucked harder. Sucking so hard that her throat would be sore for days.

As for Kakashi; he was starting to lose himself. Soon, he wouldn't be able to resist anymore and would jump on Kushina and do something unforgivable. Yet, she was so good that he wanted to shout for more. Even when she sucked so hard, she moved her tongue all around his dick, like she was planning to swallow it whole. Then, he felt it coming again. Suddenly, he grabbed Kushina's head with both of his hands and pushed on his dick, making it disappear in the woman's throat.

Kakashi released his cum in Kushina's throat. When she felt the hot semen filling her mouth, she immediately started swallowing it, not wanting to let a single drop escape her mouth. When he finished, he took out of Kushina's mouth his dick. He wasn't hard anymore, so maybe it was over now.

"I-I'm sorry Kushina-sama! I didn't mean to cum in your mouth! I don't what came over me… and I didn't want you to have cum in your beautiful hair…" Kakashi started apologizing when he saw Kushina's face darkened by her hair. Kushina looked at her dress and saw some cum on it, then stood up in front of the jonin and smiled.

"It was delicious. Now, let's get to the best part." She said before starting to slowly take her clothes off.

"Wait, Kushina-sama! As you can see, I'm not hard anymore so…" Kakashi started before shutting up when Kushina stood naked in front of him. His dick raised high up nearly immediately while he widened his eyes. She was gorgeous, even after all these years, she looked like she was a woman in her twenties!

"Come on, Kakashi-kun. Let's go to your bed… don't tell me you still refuse, even after all this." Kushina said while smirking. Even if he refused, it wouldn't matter; she'd still make him use his big cock to break her pussy.

"_I'm sorry, sensei. But if I don't fuck her now… I'll regret it all my life._" Kakashi thought, he just couldn't refuse a woman like Kushina. He quickly undressed himself, except for his mask. Then picked up Kushina by her butt cheeks.

The redhead squeaked in surprise as Kakashi took her to his room, then threw her on his bed. Kushina grabbed the sheets on the bed and spread her legs, ready to take his entire dick in.

Kakashi put his left hand on Kushina's hip and grabbed his dick with the right, to put it inside the readhead's vagina.

"It's tight." Kakashi whispered as his dick made it inside.

"Yeah… I want you to enlarge it now, Kakashi-kun. Fuck me." Kushina replied as a slutty smile spread across her lips.

Kakashi didn't think twice about it. Kushina had big boobs, a beautiful face and a gorgeous body; how could he say no to her? He started moving his hips, slowly at first then faster and faster. It wasn't long before Kushina moaned loudly. She could feel his flesh beating her insides, so fast, and so hard. It was definitely better than fingering and she wasn't regretting her choice.

"Kushina-sama, Kushina-sama…" Kakashi repeated as if he was hypnotized. He moved faster, feeling her flesh closing on his cock, it was warm and tight. And he felt his cock hitting the back of her pussy.

"Just like that, Kakashi-kun! Fuck me!" Kushina shouted with excitement. It was like the time when she lost her virginity. She felt so great when a dick was crushing everything all the way to her womb. And to think she missed all of this for 17 years. "I should have done that sooner! I love your cock, Kakashi-kun! Break my pussy!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes; if she wanted it so much, she was going to get it. The jonin grabbed both of her legs and lifted them above his shoulders. Then continued to fuck her harder, while holding her legs.

After several minutes of moans and of Kushina going crazy after so many years without sex…

"I… I'm cumming! Kakashi-kun, you made me cum!" Kushina shouted as she grabbed the sheets harder, her body shaking.

"I'm cumming too!" Kakashi replied, and when he felt it, he let go of Kushina's legs and took out his dick. Then came on Kushina's belly.

The Uzumaki woman was breathless and couldn't even move her legs. Sweat was going down her entire body while she could only smile when she felt Kakashi's hot cum on her stomach. She really needed to get used back to having sex.

The jonin laid beside her, tired too.

"That was wonderful, Kushina-sama." He simply said

Kushina looked at the ceiling. What has she done? Betray Minato like this, and with one of his past students! However… she loved it. She loved every second of it. And she could only smile.


	2. Choza

Kushina looked through the window, making sure Naruto was gone. Her son had a mission today, so she would most likely be alone for the whole day. What she did with Kakashi happened two days ago and she was a bit ashamed about it, not enough to regret it. However, that stupid scarecrow was avoiding her like the plague! Now, one could think this was enough to satisfy and calm her down and that now she could wait another dozens of years.

"No!" She suddenly shouted, "This was one of the best feelings I've experienced! I can't just wait again and finger myself everyday until I cum! If Kakashi won't help me, then I'll find someone else, Dattebane!"

She yelled to herself. The problem was that she didn't who she should go to, many men she knew were already taken. She could try though. She was still very attractive and if she told them it was for a bit of fun.

"Wait, what am I thinking? How could I ever think of a way to make the husband of one of my friends cheats on them?" She thought aloud, then again, it was just for fun. Friends with benefits. Just like she is doing, Minato wouldn't be angry at her since she still belongs to him; her heart does. "It's worth a try."

Choza walked along the road leading to Kushina's house. Apparently, she's been looking for him for some reason. His wife has told him it seemed urgent, so he didn't wait for an explanation. Besides, it looked like she didn't either. Personally, he thought it had something to do with ramen. Why? Because Kushina and Naruto loved ramen, and recently, he's been learning to cook it. Maybe she knew about it and wanted him to teach her?

He quickly arrived at her house and knocked on the door. He only waited a few seconds before the door opened. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Kushina wasn't dressed in her usual attire. She wore a black short shirt that revealed her naked arms and belly, and a black short that stopped above her knees. He remembered her wearing dresses or ninja clothes that covered most of her body.

"Come in, Choza." Kushina said with a seductive voice that was ignored by the fat man. "Do you want a cup of tea?" Kushina asked as Choza sat on the couch.

"Yes, thank you, Kushina. Why did you call for me?" Choza agreed before asking her about what he wanted to find out since came at her house.

"You'll see." Kushina simply answered before going in the kitchen. She licked her lips as she thought about Choza, considering his weight and his Akimichi abilities, he must have a big dick. "I want to taste all kind of cocks and I finally have the courage to do so." She said to herself before glancing at a picture of Minato. "Don't look at me like that, I just want new experiences. Besides, I'm sure I wasn't even your first. In fact, I bet it was Mikoto, only from the way she looked at you." She muttered angrily as she grabbed the cup of tea and went to leave on the table in front of Choza. "Here."

"Thank you," He replied as he took a sip of tea. Then, he glanced at Kushina. "Kushina… Are you alright? You're odd…" Choza pointed out.

"How do I look?" Kushina asked, ignoring his question, and taking a sexy pose. She was trying to seduce him, but she had to admit that it was failing.

"Hum… thin?" Choza answered, uncertain. Kushina frowned and grunted.

"Oh, please, Choza! Don't you see what I've been trying to do?!" Kushina yelled as Choza shook his head, hesitantly. "Let's have sex."

Choza suddenly stood up and took a step back at hearing this.

"You called me for this, Kushina?! This is insane! You know I'm married, don't you?!" Choza asked, not sounding angry or mad, but confused.

"Of course, I know. We're just going to have some fun time, that's all. Don't you think I'm attractive?" Kushina asked suggestively while putting her foot on the table and caressing her hip.

"I… I mean, yes… You're very attractive, but that's not the point."

"Yeah, right. You're a man! Don't tell me you'd refuse a gorgeous woman wanting to fuck with you!" Kushina snapped before breathing slowly to stay calm. "When was the last time you had sex with your wife?"

"I don't know… a few months maybe? Or more."

"Then, do it with me, now. I promise you; you'll feel great." Kushina replied as she used a kunai to rip open her short, where her pussy was. "I'm already wet, I'm sure your huge dick is going to easily impale me."

Choza gulped before staring at Kushina's wet pussy, it was tempting and looked like it was only waiting to suck his cock inside. Choza felt getting turned on, so undressed his pants. Kushina widened her eyes when he released his veiny monster.

"It's huge!" Kushina thought aloud with her mouth agape. She felt horny. "Lay on your back."

"What? Here? On the ground?" He asked; however, Kushina pushed him down and climbed on him.

"I don't care. I waited too long to ride your cock." Kushina answered as she used her hand to enlarge the opening of her pussy. First, she caressed the tip of Choza's dick with her pussy. She moved slowly around it, then started going down. Her pussy was still too tight, but after pushing down hard enough, her hips hit the akimichi's body. She let out a loud moan of pleasure and pain and smiled. "It's in."

She started moving her hips while keeping her hands on Choza's chest. She could feel his cock hitting her womb and almost crushing it. She moaned louder as she started moving a bit faster, her pussy being in pain.

As for Choza, he couldn't deny that Kushina knew how to please a dick, but it wasn't enough. He grabbed with both of his hands Kushina's butt. Kushina jerked in surprise as Choza started moving his hips faster.

"Wait! I'm… still not ready!" She shouted before letting a loud moan when she felt his dick hitting her womb harder. She could her the sound of her hips hitting Choza's body. "You're breaking my pussy!" She yelled while clenching her teeth.

However, Choza didn't waver and accelerated his movements. Now that Kushina has gotten him turned on, the only thing he wanted was to fuck until she loses consciousness. With her long red hair and her orgasm face, he wanted to continue harder. He never saw her with that look before, it was likely that Minato was the only one. However, now he could see it too! Kushina's tongue was hanging out of her mouth while smiling widely and tears rolling down her face because of the pain she felt.

"How do you like it, Kushina? Is this what you were looking for?" Choza asked with an arrogant smirk.

"I love it! I love it! I love your cock!" Kushina moaned when she felt it coming, "I'm cumming!" She cried as she let a final moan before falling on her back, on Choza's legs and getting his dick out of her in the process. She was breathless.

"How was my ten inches dick?"

"Something else." Kushina muttered while wiping off her tears.

"It's not over yet." Choza said as he pointed at his throbbing penis. "You didn't even make me cum yet."

Kushina stared in awe at this; she couldn't believe he'd be still hard after fucking her. She didn't want to use her pussy for now or it might really get torn apart. She decided to do something she didn't do in a long time. She smirked then placed Choza's dick between her breasts after she took off her shirt.

"My boobs may not be as big as Tsunade-sama's, but I'm sure they'll be good enough to satisfy you." She said as she started moving her breasts with both of her hands. Only after several seconds, she moved them faster and began licking the tip of the dick.

Choza let out a moan of surprise; his wife never did that to him and maybe he should have thought about it. Kushina internally smirked while pressing her boobs on his dick and after a while, she put the tip of it in her mouth. Choza had to admit she knew how to use her tongue.

Seeing he wasn't going to cum yet, Kushina spat on his cock and moved her breasts faster as she put a few inches of his dick in her mouth.

"I'm cumming, Kushina!" He exclaimed as Kushina stopped sucking just to have his huge load of cum on her face. He grunted as he came on Kushina's face and boobs, covering most of them, and some going in her hair.

"There is so much of it," Kushina muttered while cum was dripping of her face. She licked her lips and the cum around it. "It's good. I love that smell." She added while wiping the cum on her eyes. When she did, she widened them in surprise when she saw that Choza was still hard.

"My balls aren't completely empty, Kushina. You were great with your boobs, but I have something else in mind now."

"What?" Kushina asked with curiosity as she was wiping the cum off her face with tissues.

"It's something I didn't even do with my wife. A fetish I didn't want to admit to her." Choza explained while Kushina didn't say a word, but she was getting excited.

Several minutes later, Kushina was… hanging on the ceiling with her ankles and wrists being tied up with four ropes, making her spread her arms and legs. As for Choza, he used his clan technique to make his dick bigger by one inch; only one because he didn't want to hurt her too much.

"This is so embarrassing…" She said with a blush while Choza was approaching her. He couldn't do it with his wife, so decided to try with her? She fucked Kakashi and Choza because she wanted to be satisfied, and right now, the pleasure wasn't quite here. "I'm not your fuck toy, Dattebane!"

"Yet, you still agreed to it, Kushina," Choza replied with a frown, "You know, it's hard to think you still love Minato when look for a married man to fuck you. If I didn't know you, I'd think you're only a dirty slut."

"What did you say?! Is this a part of your stupid fetish, Dattebane?! Let me down, Choza!" However, the ninja ignored her and grabbed her legs with his arms, then put his cock in front of her pussy, "Please, Choza! I never took anything so big in there! You're really going to crush my womb this time!" She shouted desperately. Choza pushed his whole cock all the way to the back of her vagina and made the redhead yell in pain.

"I'll teach you a lesson, Kushina." He grunted as he began pounding her pussy as hard as he could, not caring if it hurt her or not.

"Stop! I'm not used to it! It hurts!" Kushina cried with her mouth agape and tears rolling down her face again. Her cries only made Choza to go faster and harder as he wanted to hear her scream her lungs out and to moan as if she was in heat.

This turning him on, he really didn't regret accepting Kushina's offer. Nobody in the village would admit she was hot as hell, because she married and had a son, but mostly because she was the deceased fourth hokage's wife and it would be disrespectful. However, now, how could Choza refuse when she asked him herself to fuck her?

Kushina stopped talking and begging when her mind started getting dizzy. The reason being she was still not used to that rough sex, since Minato died so long ago and that her last partner was Kakashi, and it wasn't even that intense. She let her tongue out of her mouth while she was drooling at the same time. Choza beat her flesh as if he wanted to break her completely and she was starting to like it. Is this how becoming a bitch felt?

"I'm cumming, Choza! Your fat cock is making cum again!" She shouted as her body tensed and her pussy squirted. She couldn't get more wet than that!

"I'm cumming too. And I also increased the size of my balls, so prepare for what I'm going to shoot!" Choza yelled before getting his dick out of Kushina's enlarged pussy. The redhead didn't even have enough time to ask what he meant, since he shot a huge stream of semen out of his dick. The cum flew to her face and fell on her boobs and belly, too.

"I… I've never… seen so much cum…" She muttered breathlessly. This time, she wouldn't be able to wipe the cum off, or her drool for that matter since she was still hanging on by the ropes. Her pussy hurt, her arms and legs hurt, she lost all her energy and could only hope that Choza was done.

"I'm still hard, Kushina. But I think I'm almost done. I still have one thing I always wanted to do." Choza said, startling Kushina in the process. How was he still able to go on?! And what did he want to do now?! "**Partial Multi-Size Technique!**" Choza shouted while making a mudra. Suddenly, his balls grew two times bigger than previously. "I like covering women in cum. I'm going to fuck your throat."

Unfortunately, Kushina wasn't able to protest against it, Choza stood behind her, then grabbed her head so her mouth would face his dick. Kushina could only see his balls as her eyes were directly facing them. Choza didn't wait any longer and shoved his entire cock in her throat. He moved his hips while Kushina could only make gargle sound. His dick could be noticed by Kushina's throat getting bigger as he was moving.

"Your mouth is good, too. I promise I'll never forget what we did," Choza said as he pounded Kushina's throat.

The redhead was starting to get dizzy; she couldn't breath because of the huge cock in her mouth, and all she could see was fat hairy balls hitting her face. Even though she tried to tell Choza to stop; it was impossible. Her eyes rolled up and everything got blurry. She didn't want to die fucked to death!

Choza enjoyed his time and almost didn't want to pull his dick out of Kushina's throat. Her mouth was warm and her tongue soft and enjoyable. It was like another pussy. But, now was the time for the final release.

"I'm cumming, Kushina! So, take everything in!" He yelled before grabbing her head harder and keeping it on his cock as he came. He always wanted to fill the stomach of a woman with his cum and now it was happening.

Kushina could only swallow every drop that was going in her throat, even when her eyes were twitching, and she was starting to lose consciousness. A big stream of cum was leaking of her mouth down to her eyes and hair. However, Choza was finally done, so he pulled out his now soft dick and rested it on Kushina's boobs.

"That was great," He said before taking his pants and putting them on. Then he looked at Kushina, that still didn't respond. "you should wash yourself; you're covered with my semen, and there's even some on the ground," He added while looking at the small puddle of cum. The redhead could only answer with a gargle as she was barely conscious and her throat and stomach full of semen. "Anyway, I'm going. I'm sure you don't my help to untie yourself; you're a kunoichi after all," Choza laughed, then got out of the house by the front door.

Kushina could only gargle in response, her body not responding and her being barely conscious; she wasn't expecting something like this.

Several hours later, Naruto opened the front door of the house and came in. His mission exhausted him and the only thing he wanted to do was to rest in his room. However, instantly after closing the door, he smelled a horrible smell.

"Why does it stink so much here?" He asked aloud while pinching his nose.

"It's my fault. It's something I was cooking," Responded a weak voice.

Naruto looked around and saw his mother laying on the couch, seemingly exhausted.

"Hey, Kaa-chan. I'm back!" He replied as he walked to her and kissed her on her forehead. "I hope you're all right… I'm tired so I'll go to bed, call me when dinner is ready," He added before going up the stairs.

Kushina was about to drift to sleep when she heard a knock on the door. She grunted, then stood up and went to open it. It was Chiharu (Choza's wife and Choji's mother), and she looked mad. Before Kushina could even say something, Chiharu punched her in the cheek, making her fall on her butt.

"That's for earlier today! Do you think I wouldn't know what you did when Choza got back home!?" Chiharu yelled, Kushina shook her head in a panic.

"Wait! It's not…" She started

"Shut up! I don't want you near my husband again, you bitch!" Chiharu shouted as she spat on Kushina's face, then walked out of the house.

Kushina looked down, then wiped the spit off her face.

"It was just for fun… Nothing more." She muttered quietly


	3. Mugger

**Answer to some reviews: Yes, there will be something with Naruto, but at the end. Kushina will go through a bunch of things.**

* * *

Kushina couldn't think of anything else than her sexual life. She thought everything would be good now, and that she'd enjoy her regular life while having sex once or twice per week. However, it wasn't going as she intended. Maybe she should have continued simply fingering herself or using sex toys. Now, Kakashi didn't approach her anymore, and she lost a dear friend. Maybe she lost all of her friends if Chiharu told them what she's done! Then again, she wouldn't know if she doesn't go to see them to make sure. If they didn't know, she'd be relieved… and could try again, with an unmarried man this time. She clenched her fist in excitement at the thought.

Kushina stood up from the chair she was sitting on, then took off her apron, leaving only her usual dress. She went for the door before turning her head around.

"I'm going out, Naruto-kun. I'll be back soon," She said to Naruto, who was laying on the couch, reading a book. The one written by Jiraya-sama and which was the origin of Naruto's name.

Naruto only made her a hand gesture as Kushina got out of the house. She walked past a few trees before arriving in the village, where most houses and shops were. She didn't really know who she should check first; the less violent woman was Inori, Inochi's wife, and she would be the best choice in case Chiharu told her anything because she was less likely going to hit her. However, as Kushina was lost in thought; she didn't notice the smell of cooked meat coming closer to her. Thus, she bumped into a big round stomach, making her fall on the ground.

"Oops, sorry, Kushina," Choza said as he chewed on his food while Kushina was glaring daggers at him.

"Watch where you're going! And did you forget I was forbidden to come near you!?" Kushina shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, Kushina. But you can't deny you brought this on yourself," Choza shrugged while Kushina's red hair started going up in the air, "If it's any consolation, my wife didn't tell anyone else. I think she doesn't plan on doing so, so you're pretty lucky." Choza explained, then Kushina's hair turned back instantly to normal.

"She didn't?!" Kushina exclaimed in disbelief as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Nope," Choza replied before walking away, "I hope you'll have a good day!"

"I knew I shouldn't have worried, Dattebane!" Kushina jumped in the air with her arms up, "I think I'll celebrate this with bowls of ramen at Ichiraku, then maybe find another man," She muttered to herself before walking on the road leading to Ichiraku Ramen. She didn't have money on her right now, but she was sure Teuchi would be kind enough to make it free since she's been going there for years now. Being this much in joy, and relieved caused Kushina not to pay attention to her surroundings. However, she suddenly put out of her thoughts when she heard a distant cry, a call for help. She looked around and saw other civilians passing by, but none paying attention to the small cry. She tried to find where the cry was coming from and glanced at an alleyway, then ran towards it.

As she ran, she heard the voice coming closer and after a few seconds, she stopped herself in front of a man lying on the ground, against a wall. It looked like he was in pain since he was clutching his belly. Kushina crouched and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I heard you screaming; I know a bit of medical jutsu, so don't worry I'll help you," Kushina explained as a green aura surrounded her hands.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be a great help," The man muttered before leaping off the ground and taking a kunai out of his pocket. He pressed the kunai at Kushina's throat and forced her to stand up, the hands up. Although many would have panicked in this situation, she remained calm, "We're gonna do that quickly and painlessly; you just give me all the money you have and I'll leave without hurting you, alright?" The mugger explained while shaking a little, looking stressed out.

"I'm wearing a dress! Do I look like I have any money on me right now?!" Kushina replied with a frown.

The mugger grunted then glared at her as he used his left hand to unzip his shirt, revealing paper bombs glued on him. Kushina widened her eyes.

"I'm one unlucky bastard… Looks like I'll blow myself up at the end of the day… gonna take as much people as I can with me," He muttered. He was obviously unstable, and Kushina knew he could choose to kill her at any moment.

"I-I don't know you, but you don't need to do this…" The redhead kunoichi tried to reason with him.

"Shut up! I don't need a fucking therapist!" He replied in a yell, then calmed himself and stared at the kunoichi. "Get on your knees, now! I have something else in mind."

Kushina could only obey, fearing the detonation of the paper bombs. The mugger moved right in front of Kushina, with his crotch in front of her face, and the kunai beside her head. The mugger used his left hand to unzip his pants and let them fall on the ground, then took off his underwear. Kushina looked at his penis in disgust, it stank an didn't even look clean, just like the rest of his body.

"When was the last time you took a bath or a shower?"

"Are you serious?! Don't ask stupid questions, bitch! Start sucking; I'm not even hard yet," He replied as Kushina reluctantly licked his cock, making it hard, "You're hot, so I hope you know how to use your mouth, and maybe I'll be merciful enough to make you my personal whore,"

"Please, don't make me do this…"

"Listen here, you either suck my cock or I use your corpse as a fucktoy!"

Kushina winced at his outburst, then looked at his cock. She unwillingly started licking it, making the mugger smile. After a few seconds, his dick hardened as Kushina started sucking it. Since it wasn't enough; the mugger grabbed Kushina's head, with his left hand, and pushed it on his dick. Feeling her tongue wrapping around his cock, the mugger moved his hips and hit the back of Kushina's throat with the tip of his penis. The fact that she was forced to suck the dick of a stranger should disgust Kushina. However, she was starting to enjoy it; maybe the sex she had after all these years was making her go crazy, slowly turning her into a cock-addicted slut. Kushina stopped thinking about that and used her hand to caress the mugger's balls.

"Damn, you're good. I bet your husband fucks you every night," The mugger said as he pushed Kushina's head on his cock, "Too bad for him; you're my bitch now!" He exclaimed while cumming in the kunoichi's throat.

He pulled out his dick out of her mouth as she coughed some cum. Kushina noticed cum leaking of her mouth, then licked it; it didn't matter who it was from anymore, she loved the taste, and its smell. The mugger smirked, still pointing his kunai at her, then grabbed her arm and pulled her up before throwing her against the wall, her ass facing him. The mugger licked his lips, then pulled up Kushina's dress and cut her panties with his kunai. He pushed her against the wall and put his cock in her pussy.

"First, I'll fuck your pussy, then your ass hole will be next," He muttered while moving his hips. Kushina let out a moan as she felt his dick hitting the back of her womb while her boobs were pressed on the wall. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? You may really be a bitch after all; with that hot body of yours! Come on, I want to hear you scream!" He exclaimed as he moved his hips faster. He took a hold of her long red hair and started pulling them hard enough to hurt her. Kushina felt her head being pulled back and let out a moan of pleasure and pain.

She could feel his hot dick, covered with her saliva, hitting the back of her womb, where three other men did too. Kushina smiled, ignoring the pain in her head caused by her hair still being pulled. She loved getting her pussy pounded, even if it was a rape, she loved it! The mugger smirked, all he could feel right now, was Kushina's flesh surround his dick, sucking it in like a black hole. He dropped his kunai on the ground because of the excitement then slapped Kushina's butt cheek, making her moan.

"What… are you doing?" The redhead asked between two moans; however, the mugger spanked her again.

"Who authorized you to talk, bitch?!" He yelled while spanking her repeatedly. Kushina let cries of pain escape her mouth while tears started rolling down her face. The mugger stopped pulling her hair, then grabbed her head and slammed it into the wall, pushing it against it. Kushina screamed; however, the man didn't stop pounding her pussy, "I love seeing a whore like you, scream and cry! I bet you love that, too? I think I decided; I'll make you my sex slave! I'll fuck you every day, make you go crazy and lose your mind! Beat up your beautiful face until it's unrecognizable! I'll break you!" He shouted while pounding her faster and harder.

Kushina cried while feeling blood coming out of her nose, it looked like it was broken, but her mind didn't even know where to go anymore; her ass getting spanked to no end, her face getting pushed against a wall, and her pussy being invaded by a fat cock. She didn't hear what the mugger had planned for her, but she moaned; giving in to the pleasure.

"Your pussy feels good! I want you to beg me to fuck you harder, to fuck your brains out! Do it, or I break your neck!" The mugger threatened. Kushina stayed silent for a few seconds then spoke.

"Please, fuck me harder! I want your huge cock to break my pussy!" Kushina screamed

"If that's what you want… Here I go!" The mugger replied as he grabbed her butt cheeks and moved his hips faster. He was going to crush her mind and make her his whore for the rest of her life.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Kushina yelled while her legs were shaking. The mugger grabbed her right leg and put it on his shoulder as he held it. Then continued pounding her while Kushina had her hands on the wall.

"Damn, you're really hot; I'm gonna cum! Fill your pussy with my seed!" The man shouted, making Kushina widen her eyes.

"No! Wait! Not in my pussy! Pull it out!" She shouted

However, the mugger ignored her and hit the back of her womb as he released all of his semen inside it. Kushina could only scream as she felt the hot cum filling her pussy while begging to not get pregnant after this.

The mugger dropped her leg as Kushina fell on the ground, while a puddle of cum was forming on the ground under her pussy. The mugger sat on the ground when he noticed he wasn't hard anymore.

"You'll be a great toy, bitch," He simply said with a smirk

Kushina stared beside her and saw the kunai he held earlier; he must have dropped it. Her legs were sore, but the rage that filled her, when he came inside, was enough to give her strength to grab the kunai, then jump on the mugger. He screamed of surprise but couldn't do anything in time as Kushina quickly slit his throat.

"How do you like this, motherfucker?" Kushina asked while looking at the mugger's body was twitching on a puddle of his own blood. The kunoichi spread her pussy to get as much cum as possible out of her pussy. She let it fall on the mugger, and hoped she wasn't going to get pregnant because of that.


	4. Civil council members

It's been a few days since the terrifying event, and Kushina's nose has healed. She was less hungry for sex now even though she still wanted to feel good. The problem was, she had no idea who to ask, since she didn't that many single men and who'd accept having sex with her. And that saddened her a bit; however, she was about to receive some good… and bad news.

Kushina was wearing her usual clothes, but with an apron on as she was placing plates, with cooked beef on them, on the table. She knew Naruto would certainly complain that it's not ramen; she can understand since she loves it too but eating that all the time wasn't healthy. When everything was ready, she put her apron away.

"Naruto!" She called out for him to get down; he spent more time in his room than before. She was sure it was because he had so many fans now, and they wouldn't let him walk in the village without chasing him for autographs.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the front door. Naruto came down in the room as Kushina went to open the door, revealing Kotetsu. He looked panicked and breathless.

"Kotetsu? What are you doing here?" She asked, unused to seeing him at her house.

"It's something serious, I have to talk to you in private," He said as he regained his breath

Kushina glanced at Naruto, then went outside and closed the door.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, Tsunade has been thinking and so did the council; they think Naruto should be made Hokage," Kotetsu announced

"Really?! That's wonderful!" Kushina yelled while throwing her arms in the air, "I have to tell Naruto! I can't imagine his reactions!" She exclaimed, ready to get back into the house and share the good news with her son.

"Wait!" Kotetsu stopped her in her tracks, "Tsunade and the clan leaders all agreed. But that's not the case for the civils of the council. They don't want him as hokage since he made a rampage as the Kyuubi recently."

"What?! But I thought Naruto was a hero for everyone now!" Kushina grunted, her hair rising a little as Kotetsu shook his head, "So what? They're a minority; Naruto would be chosen as Hokage nonetheless."

Kotetsu scratched his head while sweating.

"Well… the one making the final decision is the Daimyo, and since the civils in the council are pretty close to him… it's very likely he'll listen to them," Kotetsu explained as Kushina's hair covered her eyes and a red aura surrounded her, "As long as they're in the council, Naruto won't be Hokage. Tsunade sent me because she didn't want you to kill the messenger," He added as Kushina's hair fell and the aura disappeared, "Is it's any consolation; as long as you avoid telling Naruto all of this, he won't be heartbroken." Kotetsu finished

Before Kushina could reply anything, the door opened, and Naruto got out.

"I'm joining my team! I'll be back around evening!" He said before running off.

Kushina sighed while Kotetsu bowed before disappearing with the shunshin technique. Her son failing to fulfill his dream because of some old bastards?! She couldn't let that happen! Luckily, she knew one of the men in the council; maybe she'll convince him. However, she may have to do it without using violence, not that she didn't want to; she knew it wouldn't solve anything, not with these guys.

She remembered how Minato had to deal with them, and she didn't know how he could always stay calm. They usually didn't listen to anything he was telling them, as if they didn't have any common sense.

Kushina barely walked half an hour before coming to a halt in front of a big house. The sign read "Shinobu Miyazaki"; if Kushina could convince him, the others would follow.

She breathed in and out than knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds then the door opened, and Kushina could see the infamous Miyazaki. He was a tall and big old man with nearly all his hair off his head. It also looked like he just shaved his beard, but still had a big white mustache.

"Uzumaki Kushina? What are you doing here?" He asked

"Can we talk inside?" She replied, not wanting people to see her with him and think they're friends.

Surprisingly, Miyazaki let her in without any complaints. As soon as she was inside, Miyazaki led her to the living room. He didn't let her sit on a chair and just stood in front of her, his arms crossed.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sure you already know. Tsunade-sama chose her successor…"

"Yes… looks like you heard about this. Naruto won't be Hokage, you won't be able to change my mind," He replied harshly; however, Kushina reacted unexpectedly and got on her knees before bowing.

"Please, it's his dream! He won't be bad, and you know it! You served under his father!" She said

"This is surprising. I expected you to attack me, honestly. But I've made my choice; get out, woman!"

Kushina gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She really wanted to break his skull but held back.

"Please! I'll do anything you want to change your mind!" She begged

Miyazaki stared at her then went to another room.

"Wait here," He said before going in

Kushina glanced at closed door and waited several minutes, slowly feeling more desperate as she thought hope was lost. Suddenly, Miyazaki came back and sat on a chair.

"Alright, I'll agree," He said as Kushina stood up and smiled, close to thanking him before he spoke again. "But first, you'll do anything I want? Then start by this," He unzipped his pants and let his dick right out of it.

Kushina widened her eyes and looked at his cock in disgust, it was slowly getting hard and rising.

"With you? No!" She shouted in reply

"You don't want Naruto as Hokage?" He asked, instantly calming Kushina. She looked down on the ground.

She walked to him, then got on her knees. She gulped once as she started stroking his penis.

"You have soft hands. That's good. The quality of a housewife," Miyazaki said smugly, "enough with that, start sucking it."

Kushina grunted then began licking the tip of his dick, then moving to the sides of it, like he was sucking an ice-cream. If she thought like that, she may forget it was an old man's cock. Then, Kushina started sucking on his balls and felt the difference with the others she tasted. She liked it, but certainly not the man it belonged to. If he just wanted her to give him a blowjob; she'll do it quickly and end all of it now. Suddenly, Kushina put the dick all the way inside her mouth, quickly feeling it hitting the back of her throat.

Miyazaki let out a small moan of pleasure and smiled smugly. His cock was in Kushina's warm mouth as her saliva and tongue wrapped around it, licking and sucking every spot; she was good. As the redhead was sucking his cock; she began caressing his balls with her soft hands.

"You're great, Kushina! I had so many adventures with several women in my youth; I miss those days. I've always wondered how it would be like with a Uzumaki bitch," Miyazaki started before putting his right hand on Kushina's head; she looked up in his eyes, "I've never thought I'd see you suck my cock one day, Kushina. However, you were and still are so damn hot I couldn't help but imagine you being fucked in every hole! I love the face you're making…"

Suddenly, Miyazaki stood up and grabbed Kushina's head with both his hands and slammed her face against him, trying to get his dick even deeper in her throat. Kushina widened her eyes as the old man moved his hips and her head. His meat was hitting her throat in a fast and rough manner; she felt great pain, but for some reason; there was a bit of pleasure. She refused to think about it! She couldn't deny she loved sex, but in no way, it would be a pleasure with this dirty old man!

Miyazaki grinned as he felt a pleasure he didn't feel in years; just as he thought, Kushina was great. He knew now why Minato married her even with her devilish temper. He grabbed strands of hair on each of side of Kushina's head and used them to pull her head towards him. Those hair were also something that made her unique in this village.

Instinctively and against Kushina's will; lust took the control. The redhead put her arms around Miyazaki and grabbed his butt.

"I'm cumming, Kushina!" Miyazaki yelled as he released a huge load in Kushina's throat.

She started choking on it, but the old man kept his cock inside her, surely to make her drink everything. Her head began being dizzy while a bit of cum came out of her nose; Kushina swallowed as much as she could, then Miyazaki finally pulled his dick out, letting Kushina cough and spit some cum on the ground.

"It was wonderful! You really know how to use your mouth!"

Kushina coughed before blushing in embarrassment and anger; she glared at him.

"Okay, now it's over! You had what you wanted, now I'm going, and I hope you keep your part of the deal!" She replied while Miyazaki shook his head.

"Who told you this is everything I wanted? It's not over yet! I still have a Uzumaki pussy to test. It turns me on even more since it's yours, Kushina!" Miyazaki said as Kushina clenched her fists. Suddenly, the door of the room opened, "Looks like they're here. I'll have to share, but I'm sure you'll love it, Kushina…"

Kushina turned around and saw the four other civil council members, each looking at her with a perverted smile. Now that she thought about it, Miyazaki went in another room for several minutes when she came… he must have called them!

"I think you'll have to convince them too" He said with a smirk

"No! We didn't agree with this!" She shouted in reply before the four men jumped on her. She shouted threats when they didn't let her go; however, surprisingly, Miyazaki stopped them.

"No need to use violence, my friends. She has the right to refuse. Naruto won't be Hokage if she does though." Miyazaki threatened as the men dropped Kushina. "Even without the threats; I'm sure she would have accepted. She's already all wet just by sucking my cock."

She glared at him before biting her lips; she sighed then slowly undressed herself in front of the drooling men. She couldn't even take her time to take her underwear off that they all jumped on her and ripped them off. She let out a scream of surprise, then Miyazaki grabbed her hips and quickly put his cock inside her pussy; he hit the back of her womb, and the redhead couldn't help but to moan.

Suddenly, Miyazaki pushed her down. Kushina expected to hit the floor; however, her back touched something softer. She looked behind her and saw one of the men, laying on the floor below her. The man spread her ass and that's when she understood his intentions.

"Wait! Not there! Even Minato didn't fuck me at that place!" She shouted; however, to no avail since the old man started slipping his dick in.

He grunted while pushing harder, it was obvious Kushina's tight asshole wasn't fit for his cock, but he was going to make sure it'll becomes. Kushina was unable to suppress her moans as the man moved his hips and gripped her butt cheeks. Miyazaki smirked and grabbed her legs before putting his dick inside her pussy.

"She's a bit tight, but less than I thought. Did you get fuck recently, Kushina?" He asked while moving his hips, hitting the back of her womb with each thrust.

"Her asshole is something else. Damn, it feels good fucking her. She's better than my wife!" The man below Kushina exclaimed before chuckling.

"Shut up! And let's just get this over with!" Kushina replied in disgust between two moans.

"Make that bitch shut up," Miyazaki said to the remaining men as they knelt around her.

Kushina grimaced while two men grabbed her hands and put them on their dicks, clearly intending for her to stroke them. As for the last man, he knelt behind her, then grabbed her head and shoved his cock in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. The redhead gargled a little as he started moving his hips.

The Uzumaki could only feel her body being entrapped by their dirty hands while their cocks moved inside her. All she heard was the sound of moans and their meat making contact with hers. Finally, the only thing she could see was old hairy balls hitting her eyes.

She realized quickly that the only remaining thing she could do was to please them as fast as she could, and get it over with. She moved her tongue around, licking the dick shoved in her throat as much as possible. Just as she started doing it, she heard the old man moan in pleasure while gripping her head. For some reason, she wanted to smirk. She felt like she was so good at it, being fucked like an animal and enjoying it.

She really wanted to get rid of this feeling, but she loved feeling a hard hot cock inside her!

"Damn, I'm practically fucking that whore's skull... but she's still sucking my dick like it's made of candy! Never thought you'd be like that, Kushina-chan!" The old man muttered

"I said it, didn't I? Those Uzumakis, and Kunoichis in general are sluts!" Miyazaki laughed as he held Kushina's legs on his shoulders. He'll make sure to fuck her the whole day. "Maybe now, that bitch will learn her place!"

As he said that, with the last thrust, he came inside her womb, releasing all the semen that had been stocked in his balls. A few seconds later, the others did so too.

Kushina gulped when the hot cum traveled inside her throat while her pussy and asshole were being filled up with the old men's seeds, her soft hands and her body were covered by semen. When one of the old men finally pulled his cock out of her mouth, she panted. The others did the same, letting their cum come out of her.

She knew it was wrong, but she felt so good with her insides full of semen; even better when it belonged to multiple men! She laid several seconds on her back before Miyazaki grabbed her hands and lifted her. She jerked in surprise as he laid on his back while his friends gripped Kushina.

She looked at him, and saw his cock still hard and standing up right, she would have thought he would have less energy because of his age, but it looked like it wasn't the case. Somehow; although she didn't want to admit it, this turned her on.

"Now, you'll be on top, whore. I want to see your face while you're fucked in both holes and when you cum!" Miyazaki smirked at Kushina's glare.

"You're scum..." She muttered as she stood above him. She used two fingers to spread her pussy, then slowly went down.

Miyazaki grabbed her hips and forcefully pushed his dick inside her. Kushina wasn't able to stop herself from moaning, even letting her tongue out. One of the men pushed her to get her face closer to Miyazaki's while the other spread her ass and plunged his cock inside. He grabbed her hair and moved his hips. Miyazaki started moving too before kissing Kushina. The two of them wrapping their tongue around each other's. The old man barely held a laugh as he inserted as much of his saliva into Kushina's mouth as he could, he wanted to fill her with his body fluids and fuck her until she went brain dead. That's something he thought he could never accomplish 18 years ago, but now, she was being fucked like a whore!

Meanwhile, the old man fucking her from behind slapped her ass, unable to contain himself from hitting her big butt. Just as he slapped her a few times, each time harder than the previous one, he came. Filling her ass hole with cum, again. Kushina stopped kissing Miyazaki as she moaned of pleasure.

The other man pulled out his dick while Uzumaki's butt cheeks were red from his slaps. As he moved away, Kushina stopped leaning towards Miyazaki's face and straightened her back while moving her hips. Unlike what she tried to do earlier, she didn't suppress her moans anymore.

"What a bitch! She enjoys getting gang fucked!" He laughed, looking at her face, deformed by pleasure.

As he said so, another old man stood in front of Kushina, putting his feet besides Miyazaki's head. The man placed his hard cock on Kushina's face, waiting for her to take it all in. The redhead grabbed the throbbing limb and moved her hair out of the way, then started sucking his balls, slowly licking every bit of it. Meanwhile, another man came from behind and grabbed her hair before wrapping them around his dick, then began jerking off.

"I've always wanted to fuck her hair,"

"It's hard to believe she's so submissive! She's so good, she's only licking my balls; I can barely contain my pleasure!"

Kushina ignored them and sucked around the cock before finally licking the tip of it. The old man felt her soft hand holding his dick while her warm tongue licked all around the tip of his dick. He stared at the redhead's face as she gave him a slutty smile while sticking his cock on her right cheek. Kushina spat on his tail, slowly covering its tip with her saliva.

Suddenly, the kunoichi pulled in her mouth the old man's penis, quickly pushing far in her throat. So much as she could feel it hitting the back of her throat, and throbbing inside. Then, she wrapped her harms around the old man while she moved her head from front to back.

Behind her, the other man had been joined by one of his colleague a few seconds ago, both jerking off with Kushina's red hair. However, it came to an end as they both moved their hands faster, releasing all their semen on the redhead's hair.

The old man getting the blowjob of his life successfully contained his moans with gritted teeth while placing his right hand on top of Kushina's hair. It was like his penis was sucked in by a black hole considering how far in her throat Kushina's sucked it.

After several seconds, he finally gave in to the pleasure and came, giving Kushina the juice she longed for. Even when his penis wasn't hard anymore, Kushina continued sucking every last drop of cum he had, filling her belly with his milk.

The old man pulled his penis out of her mouth and took several steps back, letting Miyazaki enough place to grab Kushina's legs and stand up. The redhead yelped in surprise as he stood up and grabbed her ass, Kushina put her arms around his neck and leg-locked her legs around his wait. Miyazaki moved again, thrusting his dick as hard as he could. Kushina bit her lips as he spread her, ass hole, still dripping cum, letting one of friends push his cock inside. The kunoichi let out a small cry.

"How do you like it, slut?" Miyazaki asked while Kushina let her tongue hang from her mouth.

"I-I like it... I love it! But... let's stop now, please..." She pleaded, regaining control of her emotions.

"I don't think so. Even with the dicks that went in your ass, it's still too tight; why don't we make it bigger?" Miyazaki nodded at a second man that grinned in response.

He walked beside the one fucking Kushina's ass hole and pointed his dick to it, ready insert it.

"W-wait! Two of them, in one hole!? Stop! It's going to rip! You'll rip me in half!" Kushina screamed; however, the second man didn't listen and simply pushed his dick inside. Starting by the tip, it already spread her ass more than she could imagine. Finally, the man pushed his cock all the way inside, making Kushina's head jerk back as tears formed in her eyes. "I-it's in!"

The three council members simply laughed while they moved their hips, making Kushina scream each time.

The woman's mind was going blank as all she felt were the cocks tearing her insides. At first, she had only pain, but now... somehow, she started feeling pleasure, slowly forgetting why she even came here in the first place. How could she remember clearly anyway? They fucked her so much, for a few hours surely, and she had a feeling it wasn't over yet. They were going to use her body as the sex toy they needed for years! Suddenly, while she was lost in her thoughts, something warm filled her pussy and ass. So, they came inside again? Feeling multiple men's semen inside her turned her on, even if she didn't want to admit it. Finally, the cocks were pulled out, and Miyazaki let Kushina fall on her back. She panted, feeling relief... and desire.

"I-I want... more" She muttered

"Ha! I knew she was just a whore! She's asking for more!"

"Don't worry, slut. We're not fully satisfied yet," Miyazaki replied with a grin before walking to Kushina. "Now, listen to me. I have one more condition: starting from now, you'll always call me "master" or "honey", and I will treat as you were my housewife every time we see each other. This is all it takes for the dream of a boy to come true."

Kushina stared at him, then narrowed her eyes.

"o-okay... I agree... Master" She replied in a weak voice.

The council members grinned as their dicks got hard again.

For the next few hours, Kushina couldn't even rest for a second. They used her body in so many ways, using all her holes and fucking every part of it: her armpits, knee-pits, hair, hands, feet; even as far as cumming in her nostrils. Only then, she understood how much they longed for her body, to violate it, to use it as they pleased.

Kushina, covered of cum, laid on the ground, breathless. She had a wicked smile on her face, even though she was exhausted, how could she deny this was the best sex she had in her life?

"It's over, slut. You can get dressed and go, but before this, we have a surprise," Miyazaki said while Kushina raised an eyebrow, not even feeling relief that it was all over. Her eyes widened as a man placed on the ground a big hot bowl of ramen, she couldn't stop herself from drooling and smiling at the sight of her favorite food. "One of us cooked it, of course it's not as good as Ichiraku's, so we decided to add an ingredient." Miyazaki added before jerking off while the others did the same. The kunoichi could only drool more as they all came inside the bowl, for some reason, she wanted to eat it even more now! "If you want that, walk here on all four and don't even use your hands to eat it, eat like a dog, slut."

"Yes! Thank you, honey! I love ramen, and it must be even better with your seeds!" She replied with no hesitation as she walked on all four to the bowl, and did as he told her. Placing her head into the bowl and eating as if she was some kind of animal. The men around her laughed, some even spitting in her food, but all she kept doing was thanking them with her face covered with food and cum, before going back to eating.

After this, Kushina came out the old man's house at night time, dressed and clean. She eventually regained some sense and felt ashamed, but still loved it. She knew she will have to call him as he said, and maybe even go to him again a few times. Was she truly starting to become a slut?


End file.
